Every Broken Thing Can Be Fixed
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Beast Boy notices a girl who seems broken, for some reason he want's to try to fix her. Will this be as easy as he thinks or is there more to this mysterious girl? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Woot.**

_Partners_

Broken, mute, timid. Those were just a few words that came to his mind when he first saw her, when he _really_ saw her. If it weren't for the librarian threatening to make him pay for his overdue books, he never would have had the chance. Who knew just a simple glance could do the damage it had done.

It was an early Monday morning; Beast Boy had just arrived at the hell hole they label as "school" on his dear scooter. Ready for another boring day, he wiped at the crust that collected on his eyes. Letting out a yawn, he headed straight to his locker. Staring lazily at the people who passed him, he turned his combination before popping it open. Papers with failing grades spilled out, hitting the ground like tiny men with parachutes. Frowning, he bent down to crunch them all up before shoving them back in the locker. Putting his bag in next, he grabbed his books. Noticing the comic books that were popping out with their wild colors, he remembered how that old hag was on him about returning them. Supposedly he wasn't the only one who wanted to read them and just had to return them. Grabbing them, he looked up at the clock to see he had just enough time to return them and get new ones. Smirking, he headed towards the library.

Grabbing the handle, he turned and pulled it open. The only thing that met up with him was pure silence. Walking inside, he noticed it was empty. "Hello?" He called before immediately being hushed. It was the old hag, glaring at him like she owned the place. Pulling a smile, he walked over to her. "Look what I remembered," He held up the books with a grin while the woman didn't look the slightest amused. "Right…" He dropped his smile as with the books in the return basket. Spinning on his heel, he headed towards the comic section. This was the best part about having a library; he didn't have to buy his comics.

Stopping in the aisle, it didn't take him long to notice the girl sitting with her back against the shelf, the shelf that held the series he was reading. His brow rose, why wasn't she reading at the table? Was she hiding? From what? His thoughts slowly disappeared when he noticed she was staring at him. He slowly pointed behind her, "I can't get a book." He replied, trying to figure out if he knew who this girl was. He swore he saw her before yet he couldn't match a name with her face.

She blinked and looked behind her, closing her book, she stood. "Sorry." Her voice was so soft, shaky slightly. He watched her head away from him, not speaking another word after that.

Staring towards the direction the strange girl vanished off to, he made his way over to the shelf. Kneeling down, he scanned the different volumes before pulling out the ones he needed. His brows were furrowed together when he went to check out. He was getting agitated, why couldn't remember? He knew about ninety nine percent of the girls in this school body, he would surly know who she was. Groaning, he muttered a thanks to the woman before heading to his first period. Enough thinking about this mysterious girl, instead, he needed to worry more about napping.

oOoOoOo

"And they gave me a free game, can you believe it dude?" Terra's blue eyes lit up as she explained her experience with a gaming store.

Beast Boy smirked, "You should have brought me with you, and they might have given me a free game too!" He laughed, grinning at the girl in front of him. When he noticed the teacher walk in, he groaned. "Looks like class is starting now, how bothersome..." He found himself smiling when she giggled at his groans.

The woman stared at them all until they all went silent. Madam Rouge cracked a smile, "Hello students." Walking over to her chair, she took a seat. "Today is a reading assignment, get with a partner and _silently_ read with each other."

Beast Boy groaned, he hated reading things that had no pictures. He watched the people around him begin to move their desks; he just sat there with Terra still smiling. Seems she was going to be his partner once again, he was fine with that. Not like he had anyone else in this class that he'd work well with.

"I don't have a partner Madam Rouge."

He looked behind him before his eyes widened slightly, way back in the corner, there she sat. Her expression was blank, just like it had been in the library. He looked at Rouge who seemed like she was used to this problem. Without thinking, he raised his own hand. "I'll be her partner."

**A/N: I know, it's really short. Like REALLY short but this is just the beginning my friends. Leave a review and let me know if I should continue this, I am a bit iffy on it. If you haven't already, you should check out my other stuff. Shanks, love you all! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_You're Not Funny_

Her lips moved as she read the passage, it all sounded rubbish to him. Her violet eyes moved back and forth, her bangs hung slightly in her face. Leaning on his propped arm, he smiled slightly. "How long have you been in this class?" He suddenly asked, wanting to know.

The girl blinked as she looked up, her reading interrupted. Her brows furrowed as she stared at him for a short moment, Beast Boy couldn't imagine what she was thinking. "Since the first day of school, are you an idiot?" Her voice sounded harsh yet he didn't mind. She looked back at her passage to find her spot, "If you aren't going to read like the directions were, then don't interrupt me while I read."

He remained quiet as she began speaking the rubbish again, his smile turned to a grin. This girl was so strange, unlike any other girl he had met. "What's your name?" He then asked, breaking the silence. He expected the glare yet didn't affect his expression.

Ignoring him, she tucked her bangs behind her ear before going back to the reading. "It's Raven," she groaned when noticing Beast Boy's grin widen. "I think I'd rather have the teacher as a partner… Plus your girlfriend has been staring at us since you decided you wanted to partner up with me." Her eyes flicked over to Terra, "You shouldn't have left her like that." She sighed; she probably wasn't going to get this done.

Beast Boy glanced over at the blond to see she was indeed looking over at them. "Terra isn't my girlfriend; she's not really my type. She's just a good friend of mine." He explained with a small shrug.

Raven turned the page to their packet, "Friends don't leave other friends behind…" She muttered under her breath, eyes narrowing at the paper. Giving him a small glare, she pointed to the questions. "If you interrupt me one more time, I'm making you do the worksheet since I did all the reading."

He swallowed hard and nodded, he definitely didn't want to be stuck with that. So like the good guy he was, he sat silently as Raven read each boring word, all three pages that were left. Yawning, he rested his head on his desk. "Finally… It's over." He watched as she grabbed the paper with the questions and immediately began writing down the answers. "You're pretty smart, you know?" Sitting back up, he looked at the corner where she usually sat. Was he really that oblivious to not notice her in the back like that? She seemed invisible; maybe that was what she really wanted. "I never introduced myself to you, my names Beast Boy."

"I know who you are," her eyes never left the paper, her pencil continued to move back and forth. "You're the class clown who thinks he's funny but the truth is, you can't even tell one good joke." Her eyes flickered up towards him, "Did I hit the head of the nail?"

He tilted his head in confusion, his smile slowly vanishing. "Do you hate me?" He couldn't help but ask, confused on why she was being so negative towards him. "You don't think I'm funny at all?" He then asked, his pride becoming ruined.

"Not at all. I know road kill that's funnier than you." She ran her eraser against the paper. "I cannot hate someone I don't know too well so no, I do not hate you. The fact that you don't know my name or even knew I was in this class really pisses me off though. You should become more observant," She suggested. "I'm also in your Anatomy class, did you know that?"

He didn't. "Of course I did, you sit in the back corner by yourself, right?" He guessed, hoping he was right so she wouldn't go on about that too.

"Who knew you paid attention, here I thought you could only sleep in that class." She mocked before pushing the paper towards him. "I'm finished, can you turn it in?" Standing up, she listened to the bell loudly ring. She looked down at him, "Thanks for being my partner, for whatever reason you did it, I am grateful. It felt somewhat… nice." Nodding to herself, she spun around on her heel.

Beast Boy watched her leave, he stood up himself. Looking down at the paper, he smiled. She wrote his name, did she think he would forget? It was cursive, beautifully written. Turning, he bumped into the blond he apparently ditched. "Hey," he smiled as he turned the paper in.

Terra looked at him confused, "Why so happy?" She couldn't help but frown, "And why did you suddenly partner up with that girl? I thought we were going to be partners…" Her eyes hit the ground, "I had to work with that Speedy guy… He kept winking at me and it made me feel weird…"

He laughed at her, "Sorry but that's hilarious." His laughter soon calmed down before he was silently staring ahead of him. "I don't know how to explain it Terra, that girl just suddenly caught my attention. I'm kind of angry that I haven't noticed her before."

Terra's eyes hit the ground as she nodded, "Yeah…"

He huffed, "Plus to make matters worse, she doesn't even think my jokes are funny. How crazy is that?" He asked as he threw his hands out in the air.

She looked over at him before cracking a smile, "She must not have that great of a sense of humor. You're the funniest guy out there."

Beast Boy grinned, "Oh I know Terra, and you don't have to tell me again." Giving her a nudge, his feet moved quicker. "Let's hurry up and get to lunch, I'm sure Cyborg and Robin are wondering where we are." Grin stretching further, he and the blond rushed to the cafeteria.

**A/N: Wow! You guys really blow me away. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this. :D I loved reading your reviews and I hope to read more.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Creaky Seat_

"Dude, I'm hot aren't I?" Robin asked, holding up his fork of mash potatoes. "Like, don't you think any girl would die to be with me?"

"I think you are hideous," Terra told him with a cheerful smile. "You shouldn't eat with your mouthful by the way."

Beast Boy chuckled softly at his friends as they began to bicker at each other. "Sure dude, whatever you want to hear. Why do you ask? Girls aren't usually the topic at this table, from you at least." He smiled, "Did you finally get with what's her face?"

Robin frowned, "Her name is _Starfire_ not 'whatsherface'." He huffed softly. "And no, I didn't finally get her." He sighed defeated, "No matter how hard I try, I just can't get anywhere with her. I tried giving her flowers; she grinned and accepted them yet turned me down. I gave her a bottle of mustard since she loves that stuff so much and the same thing happened! What should I do? I think Speedy is trying to get with her too and I can't let that wannabe get her." He shook his head before his forehead hit the table. "I don't know what to do…"

Beast Boy looked around for the red head that his friend had been obsessing over for the last few weeks but could not find her. "I have my own lady problems to work on Robin; I don't have time to think about her."

Terra's eyes perked up, "Really? Who?" She asked, a little too quickly. Her eyes quickly dropped to her tray, "I mean… You haven't really worried about another girl in a while."

Beast Boy nodded, not noticing her actions. "I'm not really worrying about her completely, I just met her today." He gave a small shrug, "She's pretty… Now that I think about it, I don't know her name. Apparently we have Anatomy together so I'll have to figure it out by then." Taking a bite of his food, his eyes scanned the body of his school once more, hoping he could catch just a glimpse of the said girl. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know if she had this lunch. Maybe she sat outside, maybe she was in class. Would it be strange to ask her? Would she be creeped out? Maybe he'd wait a little, get to know her naturally rather than bombing her with questions.

"Beast Boy?"

He looked up to find Cyborg smirking at him, "What?" He asked, not listening to the conversation due to being lost in his own world.

The other chuckled, "I just wanted to remind you about tonight's party, that's all dude. You seem out of it, you okay?" He asked, raising a brow.

Beast Boy laughed himself, "I'm fine, just thinking about if I bombed my Government test is all." He grinned before looking away; he didn't want to let them know what he was thinking about. Not until he figured out why he was thinking so much himself.

Lunch seemed to run much faster than usual; He hadn't even been able to finish his meal before the bell rang loudly. Groaning, he bid a farewell to his friends before taking his tray to the front. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he headed to his next boring class that he was sure to take a needed nap in. Thanks to English making him actually listen, he couldn't get his sleep in. Math class never was his best class anyway so what would it matter?

oOoOoOo

She looked so distant in the far corner, the corner that was next to cracked walls, the light above out from lack of changing it. Her eyes were glued on a book even though they were in a science class, she seemed so strange. Though people chattered loudly around her, she didn't seem like she was having trouble with distractions at all. Walking slowly, he headed straight to her table. Setting his stuff down, he silently sat on the stool next to her. The seat creaked a little too loudly, showing its little use.

"What do you want?" She didn't even look away from her book; her voice was hushed even though the teacher hadn't started his lesson. "That seat is taken."

Beast Boy looked away from her, "I don't have to want something, do I? I'll move when they come take it." He wasn't surprised when no one arrived to claim this "taken" seat. Slouching, he watched Mr. Slade take his seat, ordering them all to finish the review guide for the upcoming quiz. He decided to sneak a glance when the girl pulled out her paper. A smile formed on his lips when his eyes reached the top of her paper. "Raven…" It suited her, "What a beautiful name."

The girl known as Raven began writing, her letters looped together in perfect cursive. "Thank you," she said softly as her eyes were trained on her paper.

Beast Boy grinned before pulling out his own paper. Though it wasn't near complete as hers, he still had it slightly completed. Sighing softly, he soon figured out that she wasn't going to want to talk to him so he began working out his own paper. Through all the chicken scratch and sore fingers, he found himself to be quite proud when he finished the last question. Though he was tired, he felt accomplished. Looking next to him, he watched Raven flip to the next page in her book. Figures, she would be done already. "Psst, hey."

She easily ignored him, humming softly in annoyance before flipping the page once more. It was when Beast Boy continued trying to get her attention that she finally got fed up with it. She turned and glared at him, "Do you realize how annoying you are?" She hissed, frowning when Mr. Slade shushed her from the front. Her eyes narrowed on Beast Boy, "Leave me alone." She whispered lowly.

He smiled, "I thought you might have turned deaf seeing you didn't react when I tried to get your attention." He explained as he rested his head on the desk, "That book must be really good, what are you reading about?"

Raven looked up when the loud bells rung through the air, she quickly stood. "Something your brain couldn't comprehend."

He watched her grab her bag, he reached for his own. "I'll see you tomorrow in English, with that paper done." He added, a side smile on his lips.

She stood and looked down at him, "Okay."

As quiet as a cat, she left with that as her last word to him that day.

**A/N: Ugggggh I'm sorry for the wait you guys. I've been busy and I'm losing my motivation for this story. I don't want to just quit it but Idk what to do… HALP.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Need to Figure You Out_

"You realize she likes you, correct?" Her violet eyes flicked over to him away from their sloppily written work. Pursing her lips together, she looked over at the blond who quickly looked away. "And when I say that, I mean more than a friend."

Beast Boy looked over at Terra, "You're not the only one to have said that. I don't see her like that though; I just don't know how to tell her." He watched her erase his supposedly incorrect answers, "Why does it matter? You don't seem like the type to worry about other's relationships."

Raven's brows furrowed as she looked back at him, her eraser froze. "I just don't want to see another girl getting hurt over an idiot guy, that's all. I don't care about other's relationships; love is annoying to be honest. Presents, gushy love feelings, nicknames… It's all pointless." Going back to her work, she just gave a small shake of her head.

Raising a brow at her, Beast Boy looked at her strangely before toying around with his pencil. After a few minutes of silence, he tapped his foot impatiently. Sitting up straightly, he rested on his forearms. "So then, do you care about your own relationships? I don't usually see you with any guys, are you with someone?" He flinched when she looked at him, he didn't expect to see that look in her eyes. What was that about? Before he had the chance to ask, the paper was shoved into his face.

"Turn this in," She ordered her lips in a firm light and her eyes darkened. Standing up, she looked at him for a short moment before heading to the front to speak with the teacher.

He just couldn't figure it out, no matter what he did, she seemed like she was constantly angry with him. Watching her leave the classroom, he stood up himself to got drop the paper off. She really was a mystery that he wanted to figure out. Though he didn't really know what the drive was, he decided to go with it. Walking up to the raven headed teacher, he gave off his casual smirk. "May I please go to the restroom?" He asked politely. With the wave of her hand, he grinned as he quickly made his escape from the classroom.

The halls were empty, just as he assumed, the strange girl he seeked wasn't anywhere in sight. Walking down the halls, he avoided passing teachers. He wanted to find her before he got in trouble for roaming. Eyes darting around, his lips pursed together as he passed the library. Looking inside from the large glass windows, he smiled when seeing the glint of purple. Going to the door, he quietly made his way inside.

"You know, I'd accuse you of stalking." She said, her eyes remaining over the many books she was trying to decide on. Hearing him chuckle, she frowned at him. "What do you want? I came here to get away from you if you hadn't noticed." Her eyes narrowed on him, "So take the signs as they are and just go or are you really that blind?"

He smiled smugly at her, "Maybe I am a little blind…." He looked at the books alongside with her. "Can I ask why you got so upset by me asking if you were single?" He asked, brow rising at her.

"No." Her answer was short but it wasn't ended as sharply as expected. He even noticed her lips part, ready to say something else before closing tightly in a firm line. Grabbing a book, she turned away from him. "You know Beast Boy… For the last few years, no one has really talked to me. I think you should keep it that way." Her feet began moving, she headed straight.

She was going to slip from his fingers once more… Without thinking, he reached forward and grabbed her arm. When she looked at him with that bewildered expression, his grasp loosened. "What if I don't want to?" He asked, his own expression changing to serious.

Their eyes remained connected for minutes before she tore hers away, "You don't have a choice."

Whatever grip he had on her vanished when she walked away, once again, she left him speechless like it was nothing. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. Why was that girl so against opening up to others? He was just trying to be nice; maybe she thought he was trying to do bad intentions? He'd never do that to her, even he wasn't that cruel. Seemed she already had enough on her plate. Looking at the books, he smirked slightly. She was looking over romantic novels; it seemed she was at least a little bit interested in her love life. Maybe she got angry because she was single and he was reminding her? Maybe she got hurt and didn't want to think about boyfriends.

Shaking his head, he groaned. Out of all of this madness, he managed to get a headache due to thinking way too hard. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gave Raven and the librarian a quick glance before leaving and heading back to his class. Maybe he should do what she said, just leave her alone and pretend she didn't exist like he had before. Part of him thought maybe he should, that would just be easier for him to do. The other part of him, the more sane, wanted to solve that puzzle she put out for him. One thing he knew for sure; he just needed to take this one step at a time.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait you guys ;n; I am trying. I hope you all liked this short chapter and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review if you can, I love reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Raindrops Fall Like Tears_

He hated rain, especially when he had to drive around on his moped in it. Feeling chilled to the bone, he was relieved once he was inside the warmth of the school. At least this place was good for something… Pulling off his jacket, he shoved it into his locker alongside with all of his other belongings.

"You know, you really should clean that up. Everything's going to fall onto the floor if you are not careful," a voice warned behind him.

Closing the locker, he sighed. "This isn't the first time you've said that Terra." He looked at the blond; she looked similar to a puppy whose owner just got back from a trip. He raised a brow, "Something up? You're usually never at my locker this early." He asked, concern covering his features.

Her eyes diverted his, to the floor before going back. "I… I-I wanted to ask you something actually."

Her lips were trembling, he could see it. His mouth went dry as Raven's words seeped into his mind once more; he's been through this scene too many times. She was going to ask him _that_ question. "Terra…" He wanted to let that large sigh out that he had suddenly gotten.

Her cheeks grew red and her eyes hit the ground once more, "I thought that maybe… we could you know…."

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped, "I can't Terra, I can only see us as friends." God, those words felt so wrong. That look she gave him when she finally looked back up made his heart sink, he felt like their friendship was going to fall apart. "Terra-"

"It's her isn't it?" Her voice was in a soft whisper but he heard every word loud and clearly. "Ever since you partnered up with that girl in English, you've been acting differently. It's been a week yet we've know each other for years… I thought that just maybe I'd have a chance." Her fingers shook lightly as she moved a strand behind her ear.

He rubbed the back of his neck; he didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to deny it yet the words wouldn't form. He didn't really know how to respond anyway, not without hurting her anymore than he already had. Instead, he looked up when the bell loudly ran. "You should get to class; I don't want you to be late."

Terra nodded before taking a step back. "I guess I'll see you later then Beast Boy," she turned before quickly walking off without another word.

Groaning, he rested his back against the lockers. Tugging at his hair, he let one more sigh escape passed his lips. Hands dropping at his sides, he grabbed his bag before swinging it over his shoulder. Glancing out at the window, he watched lightning cover the sky in just a flash before disappearing. He could already tell this was going to be a terrible day for him. Hopefully something can turn things around.

oOoOoOo

"She laughed at my jokes you guys, like really hard." Robin enthused as he chomped on his cheese burger.

His eyes rested on Terra's empty seat, his veggie burger remained unbeaten and cold. He explained it to the two that he didn't want to talk about it so the topic was never brought up thankfully. Pushing his tray away, he crossed his arms and rested his head down. "She sounds really nice Robin; you should invite her to sit with us sometime."

Cyborg laughed, "Oh, if that ever happened, I'd be sure to embarrass the hell out of you dude. I can tell her about that one time you got drunk at that party and threw up all over. That was sick." His laugh was loud like it always was.

Robin frowned, "You do that and I'll tell Bumblebee about that "small" encounter with Jinx at that party."

Cyborg's grin dropped, "We were both drunk…"

His eyes closed as he listened to the two go back and forth now on the topic of cheating. Beast Boy allowed his mind to wander to other things as he hoped he wouldn't get a headache over their bickering.

"Everyone has been cheated on before, even me. Bumblebee has been hanging around her "gay" friend a lot lately so what should I do about that?" Cyborg huffed, his eyes glaring daggers as Robin.

Beast Boy never had been cheated on before, never had he really been in a long term relationship that would allow his heart to be broken like that. If he had been cheated on, he'd sure be broken. Maybe that's why he really didn't want to get with Terra, maybe he was afraid. The image of Raven flashed through his mind; maybe Terra was right though about Raven. Maybe he did feel something for her.

Had Raven ever been cheated on? Maybe that's why she reacted the way she had when he asked about her relationship. Was the break up that bad? Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around. Where was she anyway? He knew she had this lunch, he saw her come in here once before he did himself. Looking at the two, he yawned. "I'll see you guys later, I have something to go do." Picking up his tray of uneaten food, he tossed it away in a trash can while continuing to scan the cafeteria. Maybe she was eating elsewhere.

He was right; he should have expected the library in the first place. The girl was basically glued to the place, going to it every chance she got.

Going inside, he wasn't surprised when he got that annoyed look she always gave him. "I came to ask you something really quick." He explained, sitting down in front of her.

She set her sandwich down before crossing her arms, "What is it now Beast Boy? I can obviously see that you didn't understand it when I told you to leave me alone."

He couldn't help but laugh at that, she must actually hate him. "Well, first thing isn't really isn't a question. You were right all along about Terra; I finally let her know though that we could only be friends."

"Did she cry?"

He noticed her eyes narrow, she seemed angry now. It was always the topic of relationships that made her angry. Looking down, he shook his head. "No… no she didn't…"

Raven picked up her book, "I don't care if you sit there, just please stay quiet would you?"

Smiling, he looked back up at her. She had never allowed him to stay near her without him provoking her. Maybe he did have a chance with getting to know more. To happy to remember, he forgot all about his question about her being cheated on.


End file.
